Starlight Spice meets JAZZ the nightmaren
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: A story for someone on the Forums. has NiGHTS related material.


Starlight Spice meets JAZZ the nightmaren

Everyone in the Sonamy Revolution (SAR) website (.net) knows about Samantha "Spice" Williams, the owner and creator of the site. She's kind, friendly, and makes a lot of friends. When she is usually on the site she's calm, cool, and ready to start talking with her friends, Momo, Mew, CK_Takumi, Speed™, Paper KBB, and of course me, JAZZ the nightmaren. She has two cyber bothers Edward and Emerald, two cyber sisters Sweet Angelic Candy and Flora of whom is Sonamy Fan 85, (I consider Flora my cyber sister as well.) and a boyfriend, Shion.

Sometimes Spice and Shion don't get along well, but they make up. But, however just a few weeks ago on Saturday November 8, a fight broke out between Emerald and Shion. I don't know what the two were fighting about but what it did was just terrible. It shocked the two most important admins in SAR, Momo and Spice. Rouge Fan the third admin, had to take over until Spice and Momo return.

One week later, Momo has returned from suspending himself for a week. Everything was almost back to normal except for one thing, Spice. It may seem that she hasn't come back but she was. Unfortunately, since the fight shocked her the most she is too scared to even come back and talk with her friends. That's where the story is about to begin.

Since I'm, I would like to say, SARs biggest NiGHTS fan, this story is NiGHTS related. Let's begin.

Spice was sleeping in bed in her hometown of Orlando, Florida. Since the fight broke out, she has been having nightmares about what happened. Her nightmare was this: She was in the form of a purple hedgehog and she was in a big meeting place where her friends were. She was busy talking to them when Emerald and Shion start fighting. It shocked her so much that her Ideya, dream orbs that hold dream energy, were gone. She was in the dark world of Nightmare. Soon her friends were turned into a bunch of shadow monsters and chased her around the dark abyss of Nightmare.

If you're wondering why I wasn't there just wait, I'll be there. At the entrance of dreams, the Dream Gate, I activated the emergency escape hole, a bright light that can bring a dreamer into the dream world and keep nightmarens out. Spice was a human again. She floated down to the gate and landed on her two feet.

I saw her coming down and I greeted her, "Welcome young dreamer, are you Starlight Spice from SAR?"

She knew what I was talking about. Since it's her website she knows all of the members. "Yes," she answered. "And what is your user-name on SAR?"

"My user-name is my name to be precise Spice, its JAZZ the nightmaren," I said back. She then knew it was me from the SAR forums.

"I can't believe it. Is that really you JAZZ?" she asked.

I nodded. She should know that I am Flora's cyber brother. "So, Spice what seems to be the problem? You keep on having nightmares about the fight that broke out."

"That fight really sent a chill down my spine JAZZ, and I'm too scared to come back on SAR."

I understood her, "You know Spice, a wise person once said to me is the best way to conquer your-."

"I know about that JAZZ," Spice said interrupting my sentence. "I'm just afraid another fight might start and I'm too scared to talk to anyone."

"You can talk to me," I suggested. "I'm not scary; in fact I'm good friends with your cyber sis."

Spice looked up, "You're cyber siblings with 85?"

Again I nodded, "Flora is real nice Spice, and you're cyber sisters with her as well. And she's not scary."

"What about Emerald?" asked Spice. "He and Shion were the ones who started the fight."

"Emerald has calmed down since the fight," I said. "But Shion is still kind of miserable since you won't talk to him. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him!" yelled Spice.

"That's not what he thinks," I corrected. "If only there was ways to tell him you still love him."

Spice gave a look of fear. That could only mean she's scared of talking to Shion. She thought for a moment and an idea came into her head.

"Wait I just remembered that 85 is also Shion's cyber sister as well."

"And since he trusts her," I continued. "Maybe she can say to Shion that you still love him."

"Yeah, Flora can do that," Spice said. "Thanks JAZZ I can always trust you and her."

"You're welcome. Just remember if you are still scared you can always talk to me and Flora."

Spice gave me a hug and then she became transparent and disappeared. I sure hope that this will make her feel better.

~The End~

Point of the story: if you are afraid to talk to anyone you feel uncomfortable with, you can always talk to me.


End file.
